


Never Try to Wiggle Out of a Pair of Skinny Jeans . . .

by Tomstinkerbell



Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom!Loki, Drabble, F/M, NSFW, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomstinkerbell/pseuds/Tomstinkerbell
Summary: NSFWSexDrabble





	

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW
> 
> Sex
> 
> Drabble

while standing in front of Loki. Even if he’s just had you and you’re only trying to get the rest of the way undressed before collapsing into bed with him.

You’ll never get further than shinnying them - and what little remains of your panties - down to your ankles, where you’ll be when he steps up behind you as he slams his fully erect self into the place he’d just left - that’s still slick from the remains of his presence there, still throbbing and aching and contracting softly in the aftermath of the storm he wrought within you - commanding in a no nonsense tone, “Hold on tightly while you’re down there - and don’t let go, little one. You’re going to need to brace yourself for this somehow …”


End file.
